It Started with Betsy
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Rated M- suggestive themes. Gorobets walks in on Corporal Betsy on top of an Initiate, but not the way Betsy wanted. One thing leads to another and now it's time for a little role playing.  LT. GOROBETS NEEDS A LIL LOVIN' TOO! Gorobets/OC


**It All Started with Betsy**

"Corporal, I don't know how you can say things like that!" Corporal Betsy could've laughed at the Initiate's face. Betsy put her arm around the Initiate's shoulders drawing her closer. The Initiate's face heated up with the sudden closeness as the body heat radiated off her Superior and the smell of whiskey left of her mouth, "Corporal!" The Initiate nearly squealed as her Superior's mouth nearly missed hers. Corporal Betsy had been one of her closest friends since before she entered the NCR rule and army, back then she just called her Betsy and she _loved_ men.

"What?" her words were slurred into a giant mess as she started to kiss at the Initiate's neck, but she pushed her Corporal back by nudging her in the ribs ever so gingerly, "please stop Corporal!" The Initiate almost cried out as her Superior bit down on her slender neck, "such a beautiful woman shouldn't be here, she should be at home having a baby or somefin'." There was a sudden pressure on her womanhood, making the Initiate yelp and suddenly it dissipated. The Initiate barely could string the words together as she was pushed back by the sudden weight on her neck. She laid there, Corporal laying on top of her and the heavy breathes escaped her mouth. The tent flaps suddenly opened, "Corporal Betsy-" it was shortly cut off and with a sharp tug the Initiate's superior was up on her feet.

"What?" the word seemed to be coming out a lot tonight. She saw the Lieutenant slip a glance at her. The Initiate's face was beat red from embarrassment and a _very_ slight mixture of pleasure. Her bra strap was coming down her shoulder quite a bit, but the Initiate didn't seem to notice.

"What was going on here?" The Lieutenant shook Corporal, making her head bob and weave, "oh nothing Sir, only a couple of girls having fun. Right Penelope?" Her Lieutenant seemingly glanced over at the Initiate who's face was starting to twist into a twinge of frustration and anger. Though, she almost seemed as if she didn't want to answer; she did, "no disrespect Corporal Betsy, but the reason you called me here was because you said I was to do an extra test to pass the Initiate's exam." Corporal looked at her, a little peeved that the Initiate told the truth rather than covering for her ass. The Lieutenant shook his head angrily.

"Corporal Betsy. Report to Doctor Usanagi."

"But Sir-"

"That was an order Corporal." Penelope, the Initiate, looked between her two Superior officers. As Corporal Betsy left the tent, she turned once to look at her old friend and a large hiss resounded from her mouth. Then, she simply left.

Penelope felt awkward while Lieutenant Gorobets stood there rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"I must apologize for Corporal Betsy's attitude towards you Initiate. She... she hasn't been herself lately." Penelope nodded her head and stood, offering little respect she held for the man, "if you don't mind me asking Lieutenant; what happened to Corporal?" Gorobets looked at the younger girl and simply frowned.

"I am not at liberty to say Initiate." Penelope felt her stomach bubble with something she couldn't place her finger her on.

"I say this with no disrespect Lieutenant," she seemed to be starting a lot of sentences with those words, "but I've known Corporal Betsy longer than you have and I can say from my standing, and our past relationship, that she is indeed not herself." Gorobets arched an almost invisible eyebrow.

"Past relationship?"

"We were friends back then, when she chased after boys and left _them_ love notes. Now she is chasing every skirt she sees." Penelope didn't move a single muscle after speaking towards her Superior, she almost felt like he hadn't either.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking the least bit peeved but more agitated by her statement.

"She was raped on a mission by a Fiend." Penelope's eyes whiped up to meet the eye's of the Lieutenant.

"Tell me the name of his bastard sir," she started, her eyes narrowing with hate, "let me kill him and bring his head back on a silver platter so Corporal Betsy can start to act like her old self again." Gorobets smirked and lightly chuckled at the heart of this child. She seemed to be angered by his laughter, but she didn't let it show.

"May I ask what is so funny Sir?"

"Your love for her is so gentle and kind. Even though she was attempting to have sex with you less than a mere second ago." Penelope's face flushed with the fresh memory, even her ears were burning. That's when Gorobets thought something he really shouldn't have: _No wonder Corporal wanted to have away with her_.

His face want to twist with disgust almost, but he kept it to a twitch of his lip. The Initiate looked at her Superior with little mind set, "something the matter Lieu-" Gorobets stopped her mid sentence, "call me Gorobets when we're alone Initiate." She was taken back, but quickly recovered, "that's only fair if you agree to call me Penelope when we're alone." Gorobets nodded his head, the red First Recon beret shaking along with the movement.

"Then _Penelope_, I should tell you some one else has killed the Fiend and claimed the bounty as well."

"Who? I must thank him some how." Gorobets arched another eyebrow, "what makes you think it was a him?" Penelope looked confused, "was it a woman?"

"No, no it was a male, but I'm courious in your reasoning to led you to be a man." Penelope thought for a moment and smiled, almost a smirk, "only a man has the balls to do something a woman could not do the first try." Gorobets smirked along side her.

"I see your reasoning."

There was an awkward tension hanging in the air after that statement.

Penelope's reason for being silent: the irritation between her legs was getting to her and the moistness was getting her more aroused.

Gorobets's reason for being silent: he was watching her every twitch and sudden move.

His eyes traveled down the skin tight Initiatie's clothing that always got him, in some way or another. He found himself staring at her chest as her breathing rapidly increased. Her chest heaved up and down heavily. Her fingers twitched at her side.

The tension in the tent grew slowly. Penelope's eyes were growing with lust, she could feel it tremble in her finger tips.

"Gorobets-" she was cut off as he took a step forward and grabbed her by the collar, "she left you craving huh?" Penelope's eyes widened in shock, "how?"

"I've been trained a little too well. I sensed the sexual pressure coming into the tent earlier." Penelope's chest was heaving more now and Gorobets's chest moved along hers.

"Now that you know, how are you going to act Lieutenant?" Her voice was all too serious, she was in military mode. She smirked lightly, "the enemy is moving closer, how do you wish to act?" Gorobet's smirked at her role-playing act as he pulled her closer. His breath was hot on her neck as she shivered in delight. His teeth grazed her ear as he whispered lightly:

"We should discuss our strategic points back at my tent Initiate."

**A N**: I've been bored lately :\ what can I say? I can't help but love Gorobets! His voice (Liam O'Brien) does things to me... :) You don't speak to him long enough to sense his character right off the bat so review and tell me if he's OOC, I hope he isn't, but whatever. It's FANfiction lol


End file.
